Sleepwalkers
by WeirLover47
Summary: Is there something in the water? This is my second attempt to write a fan fic. Constructive criticisim is welcome. Other chapters on the way. Whoot!


Sleepwalkers

Atlantis is in panic mode. Dr. Weir has called the team to the conference room for a quick briefing.

"It appears that our Z.P.M. is insufficient after last week's Wrath attack. We don't have enough power to contact Earth. Part of the issue is that we only have enough power to call a planet and return." The team looks at each other with concern.

"So we have to find a planet with a Z.P.M. before we even go."

"Well that's nearly impossible." McKay pipes up, "It's not like these planets have a sign telling us where to look."

"As of right now I need a defiant report that there is a Z.P.M. before sending anyone. We need to work quickly with Ronan, Teyla and her people." Elizabeth continues with a nod from both, "Otherwise we are as good as dead."

"I will ask some of the tradesmen on the mainland if they can recall any planets that we can use." Teyla replies.

"In the mean time, We have to watch our food, and our water supply is running low." Weir explains. "The Detalis has been badly damaged and can't help us."

"Well this is a fine time for us to try the water pump in the basement." Rodney says with a triumphant smile.

"What are you talking about?" John asks in a slow, irritated way.

"Well, Zelanka and I found a large water unit in the basement when we were checking for a good spot to put our Ping Pong table." Rodney grins, which quickly fell as he noticed the unpleased faces in the room.

"Ping Pong table?" John razes him again.

"What is Ping Pong?" Teyla asks innocently.

"Well, first two players…" Rodney begins

"Enough!" Elizabeth interrupts, raising her voice.

This is not the first time he has kept a find to himself till it was absolutely necessary in order to make himself look good. He clears his throat as he turns and continues to report to Dr. Weir.

"On level G, there is a large room, and sitting right in the middle is a water faucet, with two little cups hanging from either side."

"Well, did you try some of the water?" Weir asked, eyes wide with shock that she is hearing this for the first time.

"You mean some of the ancient sea water, with God knows what floating in it? Not a chance." Weir raises an eyebrow.

"John,"

"Yes mamma'"

"Take a small team to Level G and check out this water faucet. But be careful, we don't know what this water contains."

"Already on it."

"Great. Everyone is to help search out the closest planets on file with known Z.P.M.s starting tomorrow morning. Thank you, that is all."

With that, everyone rose to leave. "Ping Pong." John scoffed under his breath as Rodney continued to explain the game to a curious Teyla. Ronan walking with a dead man stair behind.

* * *

John, Ronan and Carson followed McKay's directions to the room, with a Ping-Pong table, and a water faucet in the middle of the room. It was a beautiful room with large windows that looked out almost at sea level.

"We must be on the ground floor." John said looking out.

Carson began to unpack his water purification kit, as John walks over to Ronan. They both picked up a water cup turned the water on and each filled their cups half way.

"Neew don't go drinkin that before it's benn checked neew." Beckett warned, but it was too late. John and Ronan clinked glasses and drank from their cups.

"Now I'd say this is pretty darn refreshing, don't you think Ronan?" He said with his cocky swagger.

"Tastes fine to me." Ronan confirmed.

"Neew, that's not goin in the report. Don't drink antymore." He said as John started to refill his cup. "Neew I'm not messin around. We don't know what this planet's water contains." He walked over to the men with an empty vile. Using gloves he took out an eyedropper and filled the vile to take back to his lab. "Neew lets go before ye both turn into sea creatures." He joked as they left the room.

* * *

In the middle of the night as Carson was still breaking down the water specimen, he could hear loud footsteps running in the hallway just outside of the lab. He calmly walked over to the door just as Ronan was running past in full on sprint.

"Seems to be an odd time for a jog, don't ya think?" He called out as Ronan passed. But he kept running, breathing ragged.

Meanwhile, Rodney got a knock on his door. As the door slid open, John walked right in.

"Hey buddy," John said, "good to see that cast is off."

"What cast?"

"What do you say we go fishing?"

"What, right now?" Rodney's confusion was doubling.

"Ok, I'll catch you later then." And just as quickly as he came, he was out the door.

"hmmm." Rodney grunted as he watched John march down the hall, and he returned to reading the tablet with all of the planets listed known to have Zeds.

* * *

In the morning McKay and Beckett met at the usual meal table.

"Good morning Carson."

"Mornin to you." Just as Carson spoke, Teyla arrived.

"Good morning to you, has John and Ronan finished their breakfast this morning?" She asked as she looked around for the rest of her companions.

"I havent seen'um." Carson replied. Just then Ronan walked into the mess hall.

"Is everything alright?" Teyla asked to a very sleepy, grumpy looking Ronan.

"I woke up in the sparring room."

"How did you manage that?" McKay asked cheerfully. Ronan's eyes narrowed as he slowly turned his head to look at McKay. Rodney quickly looked away.

"Are you feelin ok?" Carson asked.

"I don't know Doc, why don't you tell me." He snapped back.

"Looks like someone awoke on the wrong side." Carson said as he and Rodney picked up their trays and walk out of the mess room.

"Why did you sleep in the sparring room?" Teyla asked, confused.

"I didn't. I fell asleep in my bed last night, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up on the mat." He said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

They walked together down the hall, heading to the gate room to help with the planet search, when the balcony door opened and John stumbled out like he was drunk.

"Whoa, where am I?" Holding his head, as they caught him.

"Major, did you sleep out there?" Teyla asked with a bit of shock and confusion.

"Apparently so." He returned.

They walked together into the gate room where Elizabeth and Rodney were looking at the directory of planets in the galaxy.

"Perfect, you're here just in time to read through the files of planets." Rodney said, again in a chipper tone. Ronan started at him with anger in his eyes that made Rodney step back a few times. Both John and Teyla grabbed at his arms, holding him back from launching at him.

"Come, this won't take long." Teyla coaxed him along to the other screens, already loaded with the files.

As the hours ticked on, the files began to blur…

"I can't concentrate on this Elizabeth. I didn't sleep very well last night." John wined.

"Well I bet you didn't. Teyla told me that you slept out on the deck last night?" She said as she narrowed her eyes. "We have a lot of work to be done, Major. As stressful as this is, I expect my best men to be prepared and alert to help with this search." She tapped Ronan to wake him from his snoring nap.

"Wa, wa…" He woke with his arms flinging.

"You both need to go take a nap. And don't let this happen again." She scolded. They both left the gate room and headed for their rooms.

Elizabeth took a brake after an hour and headed to the sanctuary of her office. The non-stop wining of Dr. McKay was giving her a headache. The door slid open as it felt her presence and she walked over to her desk. Leaning over, she shuffled some papers around. She heard the doors move again. Just as she turned around John was walking in.

"What are you doing up already, that wasn't much of a nap?" He walked right up to her, pulled her into his arms and planted a kiss. Not expecting that, Weir sucked in a breath just as he grabbed her and she was taken over. His mouth moved on hers with eager intent, sucking in her lower lip as he parted.

"What are you doing?" She questioned in shocked, but contained manor. She had often wondered what this exact scenario would feel like. But as she looked at the Major, it felt as though he was looking through her. He turned on his heal and walked out. She followed him down the hall, as he walked out onto the balcony.

John was standing in a military stance, legs parted with his hands behind his back.

"John." She said sternly. "John!" This time she shouted, and with that he fell to the ground. She ran over to him and felt his neck for a pulse. Worried, she radioed the medical team.

Meanwhile, Teyla was in the sparing room, working out. Ronan walked in, right up to her and threw a punch. She dodged and got into her fighting stance.

"So you think I will not be ready for your game." She says with a devious smile.

They begin to spar, Ronan coming at her with great force, but she noticed he wasn't looking at her. She was dodging his punches, in what seemed to be just in time. Walking at her he backed her up against the wall and grabbed her throat and hoisted her up.

"Roonnan.." She choked out, just then they both fell the to floor. She rubbed her neck and coughed, gasping for air. Looking at Ronan, motionless on the mat, _How could this be? _She thought, cautiously she made her way to the door and ran out.

She radioed Elizabeth and they agreed to meet in her office.

"Ronan just attacked me in the Sparring room." She said with hesitation. "But I do not think he was awake."

"Are you ok?" She asked with a bit of shock. "How was this different than any other time on the mat?"

"He came in and started swinging at me before alerting me." She said, but quickly retorts, "When we are getting ready to spar, we stand before each other and bow. We are having a friendly fight… But this time he came in and caught me off guard." She continued. "I thought at first that he was… playing with me, but then he assaulted me."

"Did anything odd happen after that?"

"Well, yes, he fell to the ground."

"Major Sheppard just had a similar thing happen. He is in Medical right now." She said without any detail. "I will send a medical team to get Ronan. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes Dr. I am fine."


End file.
